


The Worst Day of My Life

by SanaVenus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I meet and fall in love with you in every lifetime at the same age but your age is always different so it never works out and for the first time I’m meeting you when we’re the same age and I’m horrified that I might fuck this up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Day of My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boysn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/gifts).



Noiz woke up on what he liked to call the worst day of his life. This time, it coincided with the first day of his last year of school. The day he’d meet his classmates, and more importantly the day he’d meet his teachers. He hadn’t heard any news, but he was counting on there being a new teacher today, that was what usually happened. 

There was always something, he always appeared. Noiz had circled the date months ago. It was always on this day, he always appeared, without fail. Usually taken, or some high up job and always at least ten years older than him, usually more. 

Noiz heard another call from downstairs, it was the third so far, soon enough his little brother would probably pop his head round the door to check up on him. Noiz released a heavy sigh and put on his uniform. Just as he was about to leave his room Theo was there to check up on him. 

The pair went downstairs and their mother met them at the door, she fussed over Noiz much more than he’d been in the other lives. This was one of the lives Noiz referred to as “odd lives” as it was one when Noiz lacked feeling in places other than his tongue. This time however his mother was a worrywart and checked Noiz over all the time to make sure he was alright, the last time he’d had a mother like this. He was Noiz’s doctor. That had been one of the worst times. 

Soon enough the boys were being taken to school by their chauffer, Noiz was old enough to drive but not allowed to try because of his over protective mother. He wasn’t against it anymore because since his birthday he’d gained all his memories of his past lives, he still had nightmares of the time in one of his odd lives where he’d gotten himself into a car accident and didn’t realise the damage until he got home. He wasn’t sure which part was worse, the gruesome version of himself in the dream or his mother screaming, in that life he had been taken, Noiz had then gone out and gotten drunk. It wasn’t a particularly good one. He knew the odd lives were always the worst ones, so he was waiting to see how bad this one would be, although he had to admit that up until now it’d gone pretty well. He had friends and a good set of parents, Theo was a good bonus. 

When they arrived Noiz and Theo went their separate ways. Noiz was a little apprehensive; Aoba would be expecting to hear from him, especially since he had ignored the male all summer. Noiz really wasn’t sure he could deal with Aoba today though. This was the worst day of his life after all. He almost stayed home, but if he had, his mum would have taken him to the doctors and he didn’t want to meet him there. He could wait it out and go to his class at the last minute or wait for Aoba to ambush him before class. Luckily Koujaku and Mizuki had graduated so Aoba couldn’t use their other friends to get Noiz to talk to him, also he really wasn’t in the mood to see Koujaku today either. He would have been happy enough with Mizuki. Mizuki hadn’t been paired off with him yet. 

Noiz didn’t like that he hadn’t met Clear in this life time yet. Clear and Aoba were often paired with his soulmate. If Clear wasn’t showing up yet, he had a feeling that meant Clear was with him that feeling knocked him sick. 

“Aha! I found you!” Aoba called from behind Noiz, the blonde grumbled, there went his earlier plan. Aoba lightly hit Noiz’s arm not that the blonde could feel it. “Where have you been all summer, I’ve been dying to introduce you to someone.” The male explained. Noiz felt his breakfast coming up for an encore. 

“Some other time Aoba…” Noiz just about managed before making his way to the bathroom. 

Noiz was late for his class now, surely Aoba was with him. Surely he was unobtainable yet again. Surely this was always going to be the worst day of his life. Every single time. 

Noiz finally dragged himself to the sink to rinse his mouth out and looked at his face. He let out a sigh of relief there was no visible signs about how much he really didn’t want to go through with today. He told himself over and over that it was just one day; tomorrow he could start this life fresh, move past whatever happened today. 

Gathering himself together he made it to his class. “Nice of you to join us. Mink, Noiz will accompany you for the week. Ask him if you need anything.” The teacher explained. Noiz was almost shaking. He felt a wave of nausea come over him again. Noiz glanced up to the front of the room. There he was. Younger than he’d ever seen him. He was still huge. Smaller than usual though, he was probably still growing. His eyes were gold this time. Noiz couldn’t stop staring. The teacher’s voice broke him from his thoughts. “Ah… Noiz are you alright? Aoba did say you didn’t look well, you might be best heading to the nurse’s office… Should I pass your job to-” the teacher was cut off by a frantic Noiz. “No! I’ll do it!”  
“Alright, but still head to the nurse for now, I’ll have Mink collect anything you’ve missed, that way you can help each other out.” Noiz nodded and retreated from the room. 

Noiz dozed off between his bouts of nausea and woke up to find Aoba and an unfamiliar, familiar face. “Aha, now I finally have you Noiz.” Aoba said with a soft smile, he was obviously concerned for his friend, even if the blond was evading him all the time.  
“Yeah… I guess you do.” Noiz replied with a half-assed smile.

“This is Clear.” Aoba said flourishing his hand at the albino male stood beside Aoba, “he’s my boyfriend. I’ve been trying to tell you for ages, but you wouldn’t return my texts.” The colour drained from Noiz’s face as he stared in shock.

“Ah… I thought you were cool with it… uh…” Aoba was getting nervous, Noiz realised what it must seem to him.

“It’s fine! No, it’s great! Way to go! I’m happy for you.” Noiz spluttered out, Aoba smiled. 

“Whew, that’s such a relief. Does this mean you’ll stop ignoring me? Koujaku missed you as well, it’s weird not having you two fight like kids all time,” Aoba explained, they heard the door open. And Noiz froze. There he was again, standing quietly in the doorway. 

“Oh Mink! Come over here!” Aoba said making room for Mink to join them, the other male seemed almost reluctant but joined them all the same. “I can’t believe you ended up sick on the first day back, didn’t your mum try to stop you?” Aoba asked. 

“I didn’t really feel bad until I got into school.” Noiz replied with a shrug, “I’ve had to stop them from calling her, because if she finds out she’ll be furious.” He explained. Noiz’s eyes often strayed from Aoba to the solemn figure of Mink. Noiz bit his lip nervously, he wasn’t sure what Mink’s past was like yet, normally something bad happened to his parents, they were usually the reason why Mink moved.  
Distracted, no one really noticed the door go again and a smallish girl came in and hugged Mink from the back. She was followed in by Theo.  
“Wow, they weren’t kidding, you look really bad. What happened? Ah, is this because you didn’t pet mr-“  
“Don’t you dare finish that sentence!” Noiz snapped cutting of his brother, who burst into laughter. Aoba snorted and apologised through his laughter to Noiz, while the other three seemed confused. 

“I just came to drop these off; I’m going to go now…” Mink said quietly leaving Noiz the morning’s handouts.  
“Thanks.” Noiz replied, Mink nodded and headed off with the girl. 

Noiz then threw himself back into the bed with a heavy frustrated sigh. “Shit.” Noiz cursed, leaving the trio confused. 

“Hey, is something wrong? Do you want to talk about it?” Aoba asked Noiz frowned slightly; he wasn’t sure how to explain it. “Clear, Theo why don’t you head back? I’ll stay here a bit longer.” Aoba explained. The pair nodded and left, Aoba checked the rest of the room then returned to Noiz.  
“Move over.” Noiz shuffled over and Aoba lay down beside Noiz. “Alright now start talking; I’m not moving until we sort this out.” 

Noiz smiled slightly, this was why he couldn’t stay away from Aoba. Noiz told him everything; about his past lives, about Aoba’s role in them, about Mink, the whole lot. Aoba listened quietly laughing along when something funny was said and looking horrified when something bad happened. 

“Alright so I think I understand. You stopped talking to me because you remembered me sleeping with Mink; you freaked out this morning because you assumed I was going to introduce Mink as my boyfriend this morning, but that’s not the case, and Mink is currently fair game and in our year. Right?” Aoba checked. 

“Yeah that sounds about right. Except Mink could be with that girl from earlier, and they looked so perfect she was small, and beautiful, and just matched him perfectly.” Noiz mumbled. 

“Alright, I’m heading out, you stay here and feel better, I’m gonna see what I can do. Operation Best Day Ever.” Aoba said with a grin, Noiz laughed and Aoba headed back to class. 

Noiz just about made it for his last classes, he was bored of lying there and thanks to Aoba his stomach and nerves were finally settled. 

Clear and Mink were sat at the back of their class, both being unreasonably tall. Noiz was curious if this was an “even life” for Clear, the fact he was in school made Noiz curious as to if he was a robot this time. Noiz did notice that Mink was looking at him sometimes 

Finally the school day came to an end, and Noiz was packing up his things when Mink came over to give him the last of his handouts. “Thanks,” Noiz said. Mink nodded and was about to leave when he was ambushed by Clear and Aoba. 

“Hey we were thinking, wouldn’t it be cool to show Mink around? Unfortunately I can’t stay for much, but you don’t have anything planned today right Noiz? Why don’t you give Mink a good ol’ tour of the area? Maybe buy him dinner.” 

“Today isn’t really a good day for me…” Mink started. His voice trailed off as the girl from earlier joined them.

“Mink! Mink! I got a date!” The girl said with a cheerful smile. 

“What?!” Mink and Noiz spluttered in unison, both doing a double take at each other. Theo trailed in after her. 

“I never said it was a date, I just suggested showing you around…” Theo started; he got nervous as Mink glared at him. 

The girl pouted and turned to Theo. “Ehh? But I asked you out on a date…” The started, Theo blushed. 

“Y-You did? Oh… In that case… S-Sure?” Theo replied glancing nervously at Mink. The girl turned back to the taller male with a pleased looking expression. 

“You should go have fun too!” She replied, then she grabbed Theo’s hand and headed off. 

“Looks like you’re free tonight…” Aoba started. Mink frowned lightly. 

“How dare she just drag my brother into these things… He’s not old enough to date… He can’t go out on a date,” Noiz said flustered. 

“Noiz, your brother is fifteen; I don’t think it’s that much of a big deal, because she seems nice. Right Mink?” Aoba replied. 

“Why are you worried? That boy agreed to take my sister out on a date.” Mink stated. 

“Wait, what? That was… Oh wow really?” Aoba said with a stifled laugh. “To think they had similar taste.” 

“Wait… does that mean you were going to…” Mink started looking at Noiz. 

“No way! I’m gay I was after you.” Noiz snapped. He then froze when he realised what he’d just said. Noiz picked up his bag and hurried out while Mink was stunned. 

“Noiz wait!” Aoba called out, debating on which mess to sort out. 

Noiz was internally freaking out. This was it, he’d ruined it. He’d planned on luring mink in first, maybe being his friend before he said anything; he wanted Mink to fall in love with him first. 

Noiz was angry at himself, he’d let himself get his hopes up, he’d let himself believe it’d be okay this time. He punched the school building’s wall in frustration, but it only made it worse; because now he was bleeding he couldn’t feel it. He’d wanted it to hurt. 

“Fuck. Are you okay?” A voice called out, Noiz didn’t bother to look who it was heading further away. 

“Oi. We need to fix that,” The person called out again grabbing him this time. Noiz looked up to find Mink, he was concerned. The larger male gently took Noiz’s hand to look it over, it was bleeding and he’d busted the knuckles.  
“We need to get this checked out in a hospital, doesn’t it hurt?” Mink asked. Noiz shrugged.  
“Can’t feel it, I don’t anything anywhere but my tongue.” Noiz mumbled. Mink didn’t let go of his hand and gently dragged him to his car, “Get in. And call your mum.” Mink stated opening the door for him Noiz now released, go in the car and did his best to keep his hand from touching anything. Mink tossed a piece of cloth to him. “Use that, try not to get blood anywhere, my sister gets freaked out by that sort of thing.” Mink explained Noiz nodded. 

“No piercings this time.” Mink mentioned as he drove the blond to this hospital. 

“I have a couple you haven’t seen,” Noiz replied. 

“We’ll have to see how long that lasts. Although I suppose it’s normal, you usually do have piercings somewhere when you can’t feel.” Mink said partly to himself. 

“Yeah, I noticed that too, I get drawn to them cos I can’t feel them. Although I normally get a couple done when I get my… Shit. You remember me?” Noiz changed topic midsentence when he finally realised what they were talking about. 

Mink leaned over a pressed a kiss to Noiz’s lips then returned his attention to driving. “Ah found a piercing.” Mink said with a smile, “Happy belated birthday, now where do I go next?” Mink asked. Noiz gave him the directions then called his mum and sent Aoba the good news. 

When they got to the hospital Noiz’s mother was already there. She scolded him for being reckless and Noiz nodded and took it in his stride. 

“Ma’am, I would like to ask permission to date your son from this point on until we both die.” Mink said catching the pair off-guard. 

“Aren’t you supposed to ask me first?” Noiz asked, 

“Were you going to say no?” Mink asked, 

“Well… No,” 

“Then there isn’t any issue.” 

“Uh…” Noiz’s mother was still unsure what to do. 

“Theo’s dating his sister, so it’s fine, you’ll get some kids off him.” Noiz stated. Mink frowned lightly. 

“If it makes you happy, then I guess I can’t stop you.” Noiz’s mother said with a soft sigh and a soft smile. 

“I will definitely make your son Happy.” Mink said firmly. That was when Noiz realised the worst day of his life, was finally the best.


End file.
